IBC 13, the Kaibigan network on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation"
by Bong Godinez Jul 30, 2019 Working with different talents regardless of network affiliation embodies IBC 13's objective of offering innovate and creative programming to the viewers, according to IBC 13 Senior Vice-President and Head of Brand Management, Jasper Evangelista (in photo). IBC 13's senior vice president and head of brand management, Jasper Evangelista, believes that the practice of outsourcing talents from other networks benefits all parties involved. He expressed this assumption following confirmed reports that the country's two giant networks, ABS-CBN and GMA-7, are starting to feel skeptical with the setup brought about largely by IBC 13's rise in the ratings contest, particularly in the Mega Manila bracket. In fact, IBC 13's primetime lineup every Saturday has been a force to be reckoned with for the past few months. The PBA is consistently topping its timeslot every Saturday and Sunday, while Robin Padilla's Talent ng Bayan is consistently topping its timeslot and figuring prominently in the overall ratings game. It has already reached the top spot this month. The Joyce Abestano-starrer curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday night, Cesar Montano's game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and the musical variety show Sarah G. Live every Sunday night are also consistently entering the Top 30 programs. As part of the top 30 programs, Express Balita and Tutok 13 remains the most-watched newscasts in the country, while Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail is the most-watched fantaserye. Jasper told PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal): "I feel it's a win-win situation because ginagamit namin stars nila, so nadi-develop din. And kunwari ang Dos, Dos ang daming celebrities diyan, di ba? And they can't give shows naman to everybody. So kami, we are parang helping them develop their talents as well, and it's for the overall benefit of the industry dahil 'yong mga celebrities nila, may exposure. And when they need them, of course, babalik sila sa mother station nila. So I think there's a good win-win relationship happening." Evangelista—who met the entertainment reporters in a press conference conducted earlier today, July 30, at Cravings restaurant, Shangri-La Plaza Mall in Mandaluyong City—likewise revealed IBC's plan of developing its own set of talents in the near future to fully represent the network's overhauled image. In the meantime, that prospect would have to wait in order to accommodate the network's marketing strategy along with its corresponding timetable. "At this point in time, naka-focus lang po ang aming attention sa mga programa muna," said the TV executive. "Then once we start getting some winners and bankable stars na identified with 13, automatic, parang that plan will commence." As for IBC 13's success, Evangelista readily acknowledged that the "open field" policy of the network when it comes to stars and talents helped tremendously in bolstering the network's appeal to the masses. "The whole thing works," he enthused. "We're not blocking in stars and it's not really a priority. Ako, I still feel that IBC 13 should be an open shop for everybody. Not just in front of the camera, but even 'yong backend, 'yong production. Anybody who wants to work with IBC 13, there is always a room. I hope they will consider that it's an open shop for them."